My blue eyed saint (sequel to Murphy's angel)
by Kay0993
Summary: Olivia and the saints have been in ireland for 8 long years. After losing her baby and almost her boys, this break was good for her until suddenly the winds started changing and the atmosphere darkened. She saw it in their eyes. Something was calling them back. *i do not own anything from this amazing movie* also found on quotev and wattpad!
1. Something's happened

**Olivias pov**

8 years. 8 long years since anything in boston. We don't speak of it, we basically don't act like anything has happened. It haunted me in my dreams for a few months after we got to Ireland. They subsided though with the help of Connor and murphy. We live on Noah's sheep farm now. The boys tend to the sheep all day while I help out around the place with Noah. The house isn't much but it's something. Murphy and I don't even have a room. We all sleep on a mattress in the living room area. Sometimes I really wish for a bed with just my husband. Murphy and I got officially married about a year after Boston. We went to a church and his uncle Sebeal married us. I never wanted the huge weddin with the white puffy dress so it worked for me. I was helping cook dinner for the boys since they've been out all day when the door busted open causing me to jump and Noah to look towards it. It was just the boys. I swear sometimes I didn't even notice em with the beards. God I hated the beards! There was so many times I tried to convince murphy to shave but he refused. They just looked at me and their father with emotionless eyes. The boys weren't the same since Boston. They're playfulness was almost completely gone. It killed me. This week had been different though, they're eyes were a little darker. They didn't say a word as Connor sat down at the table and murphy crossed the room to me and kissed me on the forehead without a word.

"dinners almost done" I whispered.

he just nodded. That was basically our conversations now a days. Later that night I had went to bed early, but had been tossing and turning. A few days ago the dreams had returned. Why in 7 years they decided to return now, I had no clue. Plus it was storming outside so that didn't help. All I kept seeing was that day in the courtroom with yakevetta. The dream was so real. I could still feel the air, the adrenaline. I woke up breathing heavy and sat up looking around the room. The boys were snoring logs. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep right away, I was wide awake from that dream. I quietly got up and grabbed my sweater off the table and put it over my undershirt and headed to the patio. Maybe watching the storm would help me calm down. I was met by the cool night air which immediately felt wonderful on my now sweating body. I crossed my arms and leaned against the house. A few minutes later I brought my left hand up and started playing with my wedding ring. I sighed, I missed the old times. I missed the old Connor and I definitely missed the old murphy. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat. I jumped a little and noticed murphy leaning against the doorway. I gave him a small smile and looked back out towards the storm. I heard his footsteps get closer as he stopped right next to me. We were silent for a little bit until he asked,

"the dreams back?"

i just nodded and heard him sigh, "what about dis time?"

"yakevetta...in the courtroom" I whispered.

he nodded,"it's over now ya don't got ta be afraid of im no more"

"I wasn't afraid of him" I said finally meeting his eyes.

he arched an eyebrow and I continued,"sure I was scared when he had us all in that room under his house, but I was never afraid of him"

"den why the nightmares?" He asked.

"they're not really nightmares, they're memories. And the memories are not what scares me and can't put me back to sleep" I said.

"den what is?" He asked.

"adrenaline. What scares me is how much adrenaline I felt and feel in my dreams. It's like I was actually enjoyin it." I whispered.

"Connor and I felt da same way, but it wasn't from da killin. It was from knowin dat families could sleep a little easier at night knowin ders one less asshole on da streets." He said.

I nodded and looked out towards the weather again and then without thinking I said out loud,"I miss you"

he stared at me confused for a few minutes, but then his eyes softened and I saw that glint in his eyes that I haven't seen in 7 years.

"ever since we got here and ever since the baby..." I started but was cut off,

"I'm sorry, I know me and con are actin different round ya. It ain't fair to ya. It's just liv every time I see ya I see dat girl who was dragged into that room by yakevetta and beaten to a pulp. I see da havin to deliver da baby and it lyin dead in is hand."

"murph it's been 8 years" I said comfortingly and placed my hand on his arm.

"I know, but dat was my family and I couldn't protect it" he said defeated.

"murphy look at me" I said.

his crystal blue eyes hesitantly met mine,"you still have your family. You're brother and father are right inside. I'm right here and I will always be here. Right by your side. And Anthony is watching over us always"

"Anthony?" He asked.

i sighed and felt tears fill my eyes,"yea I just figured the baby deserved to die as someone and not a no one"

"Ya tink it was a boy den?" He asked.

"I figured." I smiled and blinked back my tears but one unfortunately slipped.

his hand went to my cheek and immediately wiped it,"ey"

I looked into his eyes as he continued,"I still want ta have a family with ya"

my eyes widened a bit,"you what?"

"I don't know when, but definitely soon I want ta try again." He said.

this was surprising the hell out of me,"but murphy what abo..." He cut me off,

"I know what happened last time, but dis time will be different" he said sternly.

"I don't..." I started to say but was once again cut off,

"Anthony would want it"

i starred into those determined blue eyes of my husband. The dark and emotionless ones were gone. The ones that belonged to my murphy had returned. Tears filled my eyes again as I knew he was back. I finally nodded and he leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips. Butterflies and electricity filled my stomach. We hadn't kissed like this for a long time. Sure I did not enjoy the beard rubbing against me, but my mind was other places. I felt whole again. We were brought back down to reality when we heard someone clear their throat. We pulled away and saw Connor leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, and smirking. THe playfulness had returned to his eyes as well.

"Didn't mean ta interrupt" he smirked.

"aww fuck you" murphy said.

yep my boys were definitely back. My happiness was short lived though when we saw headlights pulling into the driveway. It was like 3am who could this be? Murphy immediately pulled me behind him and both him and Connor watched the car carefully. A man got out and quickly ran to us in the pouring rain. The boys relaxed when they saw who it was. It was their uncle Sebeal. I smiled welcomingly at him, but immediately noticed the worry in his eyes. My heart started pounding and I immediately grabbed Murphy's hand. Sebeal's eyes met all 3 of ours as he gulped and said,

"something's happened." 


	2. True macmanus

I sat down Inbetween Connor and murphy as Sibeal told us what happened back in Boston. My eyes widened as he explained.

"A priest?" I asked.

"Did they release his name?" Murphy asked.

"No." Sibeal sighed, "But I made a few calls, still got some friends in the diocese there. McKinney. Father Douglas McKinney."

My heart skips a beat as I gasp. Murphy immediately put a comforting hand on my knee and Connor grasped my hand giving it a squeeze.

"You knew him?"sibeal asked.

"Knew of him. Everybody did. A regular Mother Theresa. Youth hostels, soup kitchens. Even made it into the newspapers sometimes." Connor said.

Suddenly my body started shaking in realization. This is why the dreams came back to me when they did. We had to return and we were going to return. We were being framed. The nerves quickly changed to Rage and adrenaline. Murphy squeezed my knee and Connor squeezed my hand at the same time. I made eye contact with the boys who were looking seriously into my eyes. I nodded at each letting them know I'm in on this. They each nodded back as sibeal saw what was going on,

"Listen boys. I think it's best that ya just stay put and we'll try ta figure out what..."

Connor and murphy didn't even let him finish as they got up and exited the cottage. Sibeal watched them leave with panic in his eyes. I just continued starring straight ahead seriously making eye contact with no one as Noah continued drinking his coffee. Sibeal turned to us fearfully,

"Well, are ya at least gonna try ta talk them out of this?"

I say nothing and continue to stare infront of me. He turned to Noah who just shakes his head no.

"Mrs. Macmanus please try to talk some sense inta ya husband! Please!" Sibeal begged, but once again I didn't respond.

"We don't even know what this is yet! Somebody could just be tryin' ta get away with murder here!" He cried fearfully.

"Aye. Only there's about a thousand easier ways ta do that. Trust 's callin' them out, Sibeal. Ya kill a priest in a church and make it look like it was them. Bring 'em back with a vengeance. Only one problem with his little plan." Noah said

"What's dat?" Sibeal asked breathless.

"It worked." I finally spoke up looking seriously into a fearful sibeals eyes.

About an hour later the boys walked back in. My eyes widened. They had shaven off those terrible beards which made them look like my murphy and my Connor. It brought a small smile to my face as they starred at sibeal with determination. Sibeal looked at the boys panicky,

"Exactly what do you intend to do?"

Neither of them say a word as Connor pulls something out of his pocket. He throws two pennies on the table bringing a smirk to my face. Sibeal looked fearful at the two coins and back at the boys. Murphy glared at sibeal and my heart sped up as he said,

"Every last motherfucker that had anything to do with it."

Sibeal left shortly after seeing there was no way to change our minds. We were going back. We decided to sneak back on a work ship. Before boarding murphy turned to me,

"There's no way I can convince ya ta stay ere can I?"

"Nope" I smirked.

"Didn't tink so" he smirked and pulled a gun out from his jacket placing it in my hands.

I smiled and kissed him. He smirked pulling away and said,"don't make me regret dis liv"

"Never" I smiled.

We rounded the corner and boarded the boat with Connor,

"See ya couldn't get er ta stay"

"Nah stubborn as hell she is" murphy said causing me to smirk.

"Just like er husband" Connor laughed.

"And my brother in law" I smiled.

Connor chuckled and said,"spoken like a true macmanus"

"Dat she is" murphy smirked.


	3. Manager

We boarded the ship later that night. Since the whole boat was mainly male, the boys thought it would be a good idea if was disguised as a man. They helped me look the part and stepped back to admire their work. They had let me borrow some clothes, had my hair up in a hat, and smudged some dirt on my face.

"well do I look manly?" I laughed.

"as long as ya don't talk" Connor smirked.

"fuck you con!" I spat.

"dats me brothers job der lass" he chuckled.

i rolled my eyes and murphy approached me grabbing my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he leaned into kiss me. We were interrupted when Connor said,

ya may wanna be careful der murph. People see dat they would get da wrong impression"

i started laughing in Murphy's arm as he glared at him brother. That night we decided to walk to the main deck. People were crowded around and going crazy.

"ya stay by me" murphy whispered in my ear.

I nodded and looked in the direction everyone was cheering. There were two men in the circle, one had his hands chained. The boys were just as curious as I was when they stopped the man that had been taking money from a few people.

"¿Por qué se encadenaron las manos"(why is that mans hands chained?) Connor asked pointing to the Mexican man.

"Rápido, hombre de Romeo. Él dice que el francés no puede poner una mano sobre él." (Romeos fast man, he says the Frenchman can't lay a hand on him) the man said excitedly.

"Pero él no le puede devolver el golpe."(but he can't hit him back) murphy said.

"Esa es la apuesta. Él tiene que últimos cinco minutos" (that's the bet, he's got to last five minutes) the man said.

"the dudes fuckin stupid" I muttered quietly earning a chuckle from the brothers.

the fight began and we watched as the Mexican man dodged every shot his opponent shot at him. My eyes widened when he ran to the wall and jumped off it, bringing his chained hands to the front. I turned to the brothers as they dug through their pockets, grabbing 50's. They turned to the man taking bets and at the same time said,

"fifty on the Mexican"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes going back to watching the fight. The Mexican now had the Frenchman on his back and knocked him out in seconds, winning. The crowd cheered and the Mexican looked our way and nodded at the boys who were among the cheering. Later that night I went back to our room as the boys were fixin each others tattoos. I was thankful for the quiet. No one had to see my tears. I never truly got over Anthony's death and I know I never will. Sometimes I just think of it and a few tears slip down my cheek. This was one of those moments. I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard a crashing sound and yelling coming from down top the hall. I knew those yells anywhere. I quickly wiped my tears, grabbed my gun and ran down the hall. Before I rounded the corner my heart quickened when I saw the water on the ground and the coins in it. I quickly rounded the corner seeing the boys having a gun to the Mexicans head. My eyes widened,

"guys!"

they completely ignored me as Connor yelled," And as Almighty God created you...he now calleth you home."

i watched as the Mexican screamed Into Murphy's hand and cried as Connor pulled the trigger. One thing though, it didn't fire. Just clicked.

" Ooops. Busy signal. We'll hafta calleth back." Connor busted out laughing.

i rolled my eyes and let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. They both got off the man and were wailing in laughter.

"let's have a shot while were waitin!" Murphy added.

the Mexican remained on the ground trying to calm down before yelling,"that was not funny!"

murphy then eyes me,"well hell der beautiful!"

he he wraps me in his arms and kisses me forcefully. When he pulls away I look and notice the Mexicans face. Both shocked and weirded out. I was confused at first and then realized I'm still dressed as a man. Murphy follows my gaze and glares at him,

"da fuck ya lookin at!"

he raises his hands in surrender and says,"hey it's whatever way you role man. I ain't gonna judge."

it it took him a minute, but when he got it all 3 of us busted out laughing. The Man looked annoyed and looked at all 3 of us wondering what he was missing,

"what?! I fuckin missing something here?!"

I decided to give e poor man some mercy and took off my hat, letting my hair fall. I also wiped my face free of he scruff and smiled at his wide eyes,

"I'm not a man. I'm his wife"

his is eyes about popped out of his head causing the brothers to laugh harder. Later that night we were all sitting around some crates passing around a bottle of jack. I was sitting next to Murphy as he had his arm around me and let me use his jacket cause it was freezing.

"No." Connor said at Romeos request.

" But I got conex all over Bean 'll hook you up like a tow truck!" Romeo said.

"No."murphy said.

"Why not?! Ya got her with ya!" He whined.

"dats different she's family. She's apart of dis" Connor said.

"no matter how much we tell er ta stay away. She's stubborn like dat" murphy added squeezing my waist and handing me the jack.

i smirked and took a swig, passing it to Connor.

"Alright, but why not me?" Romeo asked.

"We don't hafta give you it." Murphy said.

"It's because I'm Mexican, isn't it!" He accused causing my eyes to widen

Connor took a swig of jack and said, "How dare you, sir, insinuate such a thing? The fact that you're a greasy spic's got nothin' ta do with it."

We all laughed as romeo rolled his eyes,

"I'm gonna let you have that one. Look.I can do this. It's not rocket science. You two find bad guys doing bad shit and you kill em right?"

"It's not that simple." Connor said.

"yea it is" I said.

connor looked at me and rubbed his chin," S'pose you're right. I'd sorta hoped we were a little more artistic than that."

I chuckled as Romeo continued, "well, you ain't. Can't you guys see it? This shit's fate, man. Like preordained type shit. Mea fucking Culpa! Why do you think you just happened to be in that hatchway today?"

"Oh, don't start gettin' all super fuckin' natural on us." Murphy pointed at him.

" We saw those guys goin' in there." I added.

"Ah, ha! That's what you say. I say it's because Jeeeeesus wanted it that way!" Romeo announced.

i rolled my eyes as Connor shook his head, "oh no"

"Fine. Then what exactly do you intend to do when you hit U.S. soil?" Romeo asked.

"We'll go after all Yakavetta's people and operations till we get to the man himself." Connor replied.

"Yeah, work our way up the food chain." Murphy added.

"So, what's your first gig? What's the first thing you gonna do?" Romeo asked.

Connor looked over quizzingly to murphy and I who both just shrugged. In all honesty we hadn't even thought that far. We never do. Connor sighed and rubbed his chin,

"Well, I don't suppose we have a succinct plan, y'know, per se."

"Yeah. It's not fully developed yet, y'know, as it were." Murphy added stumbling.

Romeo looks to me for an answer, but I have nothing. A slow smile splits His face,

"You three need to chill in the green room, sip on some Pellegrinos and let your manager handle the details. And you better get my Cub Scout badge ready. Cuz if you want to kick Yakavetta in the nuts, let him know you're in town...Romeo's got an ace in the hole for you."

i looked in between the brothers faces. They were hesitant, but finally nodded. Looks like we got ourselves a manager. 


	4. Genius

The next day we had finally reached US soil. The familiar cool breeze bLew through my hair. It felt good to let my hair hang free again. This was the first day since Ireland I was looking like a girl again. I had dressed myself in a black sweater with jean shorts. It was warm in Boston, but not too warm. Romeo and I were waiting on the boys to finish getting ready so we could get off the ship. I felt his eyes on my every move which made things both awkward and uncomfortable. I shifted uneasy as I finished tying my shoes and as I was about to say something Connor and murphy entered. Murphy walked up to me and kissed me, entangling our hands.

"Ya ready?"Connor asked.

Romeo was still lookin at me and murphy glared,"the hell ya lookin at my wife like dat?"

Romeo shook his head like he had just come out of a daze,"I'm sorry man. Just bein on that boat, it's been a while since I've seen a woman"

I shifted uncomfortably as murphy squeezed my hand,"well ya better look somewhere else before ya get yerself in trouble"

"Aye dis can end as fast as it started" Connor agreed.

Romeo sighed,"I know I know I'm sorry"

His eyes met mine and I nodded as we started off the boat. We made our ways down back alleyways as Romeo turned to us,

"It's been all over the papers the last two years. Yakavetta's in bed with the Chinese. They're using international shipping routes to smuggle it in. This is Little Yaka's shit."

We all 3 smile and murph squeezes my hand again.

" Let's follow 'em down the rabbit hole, Alice." Connor smirked.

Romeo rolled his eyes and I chuckled at his attempt of a joke. I then turned to Romeo and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder,

"You just scored a few points, Rome."

"Well, dust off my "Members Only" jacket." He replied cockily and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "Cuz the kid has also supplied the ride!"

Romeo disappeared down another alleyway as me and the boys started getting our bags ready. We hear a motor and turned. Yea Romeo had a ride, but it wasn't what any of us were thinking. I had to bring my hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. It was basically a pimped out punch buggy. I could tell murphy was pissed, but didn't say anything as he got in the front seat. I got in the back with Connor. The inside was just as decorative as the outside. After a few moments of awkward silence, murphy broke it,

"thought you said your car was inconspicuous."

"I don't like words that got 'spic' right in the middle. Besides, it is...where I live." Romeo spat.

I rolled my eyes as their banter continued,

" Where's that? Margaritaville?" Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I hail from a colorful people. Besides, you wouldn't know style if it pitched a tent in your ass!" Romeo yelled and then looked into the rear view mirror at us,"What do you think of the ride, Conman?"

Connor arched an eyebrow and I chuckled at the nickname as Connor said,

"The only way I could be more embarrassed right now is if I was ridin' a moped."

"Yeah...while fuckin' a fat girl." Murphy added.

"Yeah...rollin' through the gym at my high school reunion." Connor added.

I started chuckling and playfully punched Connors arm as he smirked at me. Romeo rolled his eyes and groaned,

"Alright alright! I get it!"

We soon arrived at this old warehouse as we hid behind a crate towards the front. There were men on forklifts driving around. We searched the are with our eyes as Connor turned to us,

"Alright here's the plan"

He started explaining this plan of his. I smirked as he always got so excited when he explained his plans even though sometimes they were impossible. Once he was done explaining he punched Romeo excited on the shoulder,

"We skin out, go ta Doc's for a shot of Irish. We're home in time for tacos."

I felt murphy stiffen and all eyes went on him.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Well, it's...uh...you know, it's..." He said hesitantly but was cut off by Rome,

"It's genius. I can even drive an F- lift, man. Got my class "D" license and everything."

Something about the way he said that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Now, dat's the spirit." Connor exclaimed.

Connor than looked at me excitedly. I wish I could've smiled back but I couldn't.i didn't feel safe with this plan. I was on Murphy's side with this. Murphy handed me my gun and made sure it was strapped in right to my thigh.

"I need a gun." Romeo then said.

All 3 of us widened our eyes and looked at him saying, "Forget it."

He widened his eyes and looked pissed, "the fuck not! She's got one!"

"Aye she does, she's family and she been in on dis for a while" Connor said.

"She's a good shot and what my wife does doesn't concern ya" murphy growled.

"What the fuck? I'm in on this shit, man! I'm working here!" Romeo yelled looking hurt and pissed.

The boys look at each other as murphy shrugs.

"He's right" I said.

All 3 of their heads turn to me quickly as I shrug," hes right. he's in on this too. He needs a gun"

Romeo smiles at me and I nod. Connor and murph look at me for another moment probably wondering what the fuck I was thinking. Finally Connor growls and starts pulling his socks up and placing a gun in his hands,

"You can consider yourself a fuckin' pledge until we say different."

Romeos nodding accomplished until he looks down and sees what lay in his hands. It was Connors tiny .22 caliber pistol. It was a total girly gun. I mean I didn't even have one of those! Murphy and I snickered at his reaction.

"Can I consider myself your girlfriend, too? He asked.

"That's what you get. Is there a problem?" Connor growled and looked over the crate to scope out the warehouse

"It's fine." He says mad.

"If it helps I know how it is, murph didn't let me by a gun until a month before he asked me to marry him" I tried to reassure him as I peered over the crate next to Connor.

I bumped his arm and smirked, "Connors got a girlfriend"

He immediately responded,"shut it liv"

I smirked and he glared at me playfully until murphy pulled us both down,

"What do we think?"

Connor looked at me and then back to his brother, "I think Yakavetta murdered a good man just to send us a message."

Murphy's eyes turned to meet mine. I suddenly felt is rage in my stomach. He killed a damn innocent man just to get our attention. What kind of person does that? He just just like his terrible father. I nodded at murphy and reached to squeeze my hand. I could tell he knew exactly what I was thinking as I turned back to his brother and gestured with his gun,

" Well...let's send him one back."


	5. Award winning start

Well the plan was off to an award winning start...not. I was helping murphy and Connor unload the crate where they would be hiding in as Romeo was explaining to the dock worker that he was supposed to knock out. All 3 of us were aggravated with our new recruit.

"You didn't have to bash me in the skull." The dock worker complained.

"Sorry, man. We got a plan going, here. Technically, I was supposed to knock you out, but they gave me this dinky gun..." Romeo explained, but was cut off by the man,

"Christ! You got a gun. You could have just pointed it at me and said SCRAM!"

I heard Connor growl from beside me and he pulled out his gun, pointing it at the man yelling,

"SCRAM!"

The man raised his hands in fear and ran. Romeo turns to us hesitantly,

" So, let's not let this one, small incident get in the way of..."

I cut him off annoyed,

"Shut up and get behind the fuckin'wheel!"

His eyes widened and hopped in the seat while mumbling,"geez woman tryin to apologize and get fuckin yelled at"

I smirked and heard murphy chuckle from next to me. I elbowed him in his side as I went back to helping clear the crate.

"Well, at least the plan is off to a winning start." Murphy said sarcastically.

"Go fuck y'rself." Connor said immediately.

I chuckled at the two. As we were clearing out he crate we came to something solid. Pushing the beads to the side was a huge pack of whit powder. All 3 of us exchanged glances and I looked seeing a pole. I handed it to murphy who stuck it through the bag. Connor stuck a finger in and smelt the powder and placed it on his tongue,

"That's heroin"

Murphy and I both arched eyebrows.

"How the fuck would you know?" Murphy asked.

"Fuck you I know shit" Connor said.

We let it go and cleared out the entire crate. I went to jump off the fork lift when murphy pulled me back by my arm,

"Ya be careful alright?"

I smiled and kissed his lips softly,"always...try to stay calm about the plan"

"He gets em from fuckin movies liv!" He said.

I chuckled,"I know, but that's Connor for you. Just don't get into it while you're in the box"

He didn't say anything and I chuckled,"murphy"

"Fine" he nodded.

"Good" I kissed him again,"now be careful"

I sneakily made my way into the factory while the boys put their plan in motion. I got in position behind a few more crates, readying my gun. I watched as the men were dealing, little did they know what was about to happen. I checked my watch, where were they? I peered around the crate again freezing when I heard yelling. I turned and my eyes widened seeing the fork lift that Romeo was driving. He was driving crazy. I watched as he lifted the crate high into the air. My eyes widened when Romeo slammed on the breaks and the box with the boys went flying. I brought my hand to my mouth and squealed in fear. I was completely frozen when I heard the crate hit the ground and break. I heard my heart pounding in my ears until I saw two figures emerge from the rubble. I let out a sigh of relief when they looked completely unharmed. They started shooting so I jumped out and helped. Once everyone was down I ran to make sure Romeo was alright. I helped him out of the fork lift when we heard the boys saying the prayer. We both turned to witness the boys had the leader on their knees. I turned back to Romeo who was starring at the boys in complete awe. I turned back and braced myself for the end of the prayer. As much as I've seen it and as much as I knew the bastard deserved it, it still got to me. I jumped when I heard the gunshot and the body slump to the ground. We helped ritualize the bodies and as we were leaving murphy grabbed my hand,

"Ya alright?"

I smiled,"ya. It's just been a while"

He squeezed my hand,"ya know ya didn't have to go right?"

"I know" I nodded.

He smirked and kissed my forehead. It was when he pulled away I noticed a small bruise under his cheek.

"Where the fuck did you get that from?" I asked pointing to the bruise.

He immediately put his hand against the bruise and just shrugged. I could tell he was lying though. I watched as his eyes went from mine to Connor and then back to me. I smirked,

"You got into it with Connor didn't you?"

"No" he whispered.

"Murphy" I said.

"Fine! We got into it a little" He said.

"A little?" I chuckled,"should've listened to me"

"Ya ya whatever" he rolled his eyes causing me to laugh as we made our way to Romeos car.


	6. Spontaneous

We quickly got into Romeos car and started off to who knows where. The boys wouldn't tell us which made me a little nervous. Murphy was in the front telling Romeo when to turn and Connor gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I smiled looking into his playful eyes. He definitely had something up his sleeve. I sighed and looked out the window. It was dark, but suddenly the area became familiar. My heart pounded as we passed the old comic book store I use to work at. I smiled remembering Rocco coming in and messing with me until I got off. He would always place he books out of alphabetical order cause he knew it bothered me. My stomach dropped when we passed the club that I got followed by that creeper man into the ally. Even though at was not a good memory, it had brought me to Connor and murphy. I suddenly felt eyes on me and looked towards the front seeing murph looking at me through the rear view mirror. I put on a fake smile but I know he could see through it. My eyes watered as we passed Rocco's old apartment. That's where we hid and murphy found out I was pregnant. Connor squeezed my hand again and I sighed. A huge smile returned to my face when we reached a familiar building with the word McGintys on it. I got out of the car as fast as I could with the boys behind me. Murph and Connor got infront of me and Romeo as they knocked on the door. We were all so excited to see doc. After what felt like forever the door finally opened and the boys exclaimed,

"Doc !"

"BOYS!" Doc smiled a she let us in.

"And girl" I smirked.

His eyes widened when he saw me,"Olivia well ain't ya...ya..a sight for sore eyes"

"Hi doc." I smiled hugging him

We are ushered in as he closed the door. The bar was empty. Closed. I looked around and so many memories came back bringing a huge smile to my face. I was brought out of my memories as murphy put his arm around my shoulders, kissing my head.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I saw da nuh,nuh, news channel. Are ya three al right?!" Doc stuttered.

" Sound as an Irish pound, Doc." Connor smiled looking over the bar.

"Is it too late for a shot?" Murph asked.

I playfully punched his side causing him to laugh.

"Oh, the Lord told me you'd be comin! He said, "Doc, they're comin" and I was ta get everting ready. So I did. Everting's ruh, ruh, ruh, it's all set." Doc struggled.

I chuckled looking over his shoulder seeing Romeo looking awkward. He suddenly cleared his throat and doc turned to him.

"Oh, this is our Mexican." Murphy said pointing with his other hand to Romeo.

I laughed at murph as doc turned to shake hands with Rome,

"How are ya, lad? They call me...FUCK!...ASS!"

I laughed even harder at Romeos face. Doc startled him and he definitely wasn't expecting that. Rome looked a little awkward,

" Nice to meet you, Fuck Ass, I'm Romeo."

I left Murphy's side and went to Romeo. He looked so weird and out of place. I smirked,

"His names doc, he's got a condition"

Doc led us upstairs to what looked like an abandoned bar. Our eyes all widened looking around the room.

"Holy shit." Connor and murph said at the same time.

Murphy grabbed my hand as we walked to the side of the pool table and set our stuff down as doc explained,

"The place used ta be an old speak easy in the forties. I only use it for storage, now."

I was smiling at doc until I heard a 'pop' from behind me. I turned to see murph already opening a bottle of Irish. He smirked at me and I Rolled my eyes.

"This is so fucking cool." Romeo exclaimed excitedly.

" Nobody even knows it's up here. You'll be safe." Doc said and the pointed him finger,"You can get in and out the fu-fu-fire escape."

I smiled and nodded at doc as murph put his arm around my shoulder as he drank the alcohol with his other.

"You know what this is? This is our hide out, man! We got a hide out!"Romeo said excitedly whiling putting his bags on the pool table.

Murph and I looked across to Connor. He was looking at Rome shaking his head,

"What are you, fucking five years old?"

I was chuckling as murph put his drink down and grabbed a pool stick,

"Hey, Rome, we got sheets and sticks."

"You could build yourself a fort." I chuckled.

"Fuck you" Romeo spat.

"Sorry got a husband for that" I smirked.

Murphy squeezed my shoulder,"aye dat she does"

"Don't need to be goin round tryin to fuck a married women der Rome" Connor joked.

Romeo rolled his eyes,"shut up you all know what I meant!"

A few hours later, it was getting really late. Tonight was one of the first good nights we've had in a while. Just drinking and being with family and friends. What more could you ask for? A night like this was rare to me. So rare that I was getting overwhelmed so I walked downstairs into mcgintys bar. I sat down at one of the barstools and just thought about everything. The people we've lost. How life has changed. I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard,

"What ya doin down ere?"

I turned and saw murphy leaning against the doorway. I smiled,

"Just needed to get away for a minute"

He started towards me,"ya alright?"

I nodded,"yea I'm perfect actually"

He reached me and sat down on the bar stool next to me,"should be getin some rest. We meetin with romes uncle tomorrow"

"I know...I'm Just thinkin" I smiled.

"Of?" He asked.

"Everything. Memories" I smiled,"like when the time you got so drunk and was sayin you were going to buy the bar and when you did you would make everyone dress as leprechauns"

"Did not!" He said.

I laughed,"oh you so did! Ya said Connor would be yer bar tender and I would be the hot waitress. When I refused roc..."

I stopped immediately thinking of my dead best friend. Water came to my eyes as I fought to keep them back. Murphy placed a hand on my knee and I smiled as my voice cracked,

"Roc said I wasn't allowed to and that he'd kill anyone who tried to hit on me cause he'd be Vice President leprechaun."

All was silent for a few minutes as I recollected myself and I smiled at murph.

"Ya alright?" He asked.

I nodded,"yea...c'mon." I grabbed his hand and we started towards the doorway.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall and lips met mine feverishly. Murphy's hands then went to my lower backside and when he pulled away, he was breathing heavily.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry liv but I can't take it anymore. I need ya" he said.

My eyes widened and I began to shake. He noticed my fear and sighed,

"Liv c'mon we haven't done anythin since Anthony"

My eyes grew even wider. That was he first time he had given the child a name.

"What?" He asked.

"You never called him Anthony before" I whispered.

"Dats his name wasn't it?" He asked.

I hesitated but nodded.

"Please liv. I miss you. I need you. Right here right now." He said.

"Here?" I asked motioning to the bar.

He smirked,"always wanted ta do it in a bar. More spontaneous don't ya think?"

I chuckled and then looked deep into his lust filled eyes. In all honesty I missed him too, but I was too scared to do it again. I was terrified.

"I'll take it easy liv, I promise." He whispered.

I hesitated another minute the nodded my head,"I need you too"

A smile as wide as the sky grew on his face as he leaned down and kissed me forcefully. One thing led to another and one thing was for sure. Sex in a bar? Very spontaneous.


	7. I can handle it

I woke up the next morning feeling the most relaxed I've felt in years. Murphy and I snuck back upstairs with the others after our activities in the bar. I smiled to myself as I recalled the memories. I could still feel his soft lips on my neck sending chills throughout my body. I felt his hands touching me and loving the closeness between us. Damn I don't know how I've waited 8 long years for that! Murphy was still asleep beside me as I saw Connor start to wake up across the room. He sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes then looking at me. I smiled and and he nodded back at me,

"wha time is it?"

i shrugged,"don't know I just woke up."

"slept in a little late der lass don't ya think?" He smirked.

I blushed and immediately adverted my eyes to the floor,"ummm yea, just really tired I guess"

"my brother wore ya out good did he?" He chuckled.

my head shot up and I starred at him wide eyed,"Connor!"

"aye, but I gotta give da lad props. A bar is a bit spontaneous" he smirked.

"O my god were you watching us!" I exclaimed.

"O lord no. Don't need to see me brother doin dat. But when ya two just disappear and den ya hear noises comin from da bar. Even as drunk as I was couldn't hide what ya two were doin" he smirked.

"Connor I fucking hate you" I groaned covering my face with my hands.

He laughed and got up to get ready for the day. I gently shook murphy awake. He groaned and then opened his eyes slowly revealing those beautiful blue orbs. I smiled,

"morning"

he yawned and then sat up next to me," morning sleep well?"

"the best I've slept in years" I smiled.

he arched an eyebrow,"really and why is dat?"

"was very relaxed. Plus ya wore me out last night" I smiled.

confidence grew in his eyes as he smirked cockily,"well I'm glad I could be of service to ya"

"may need to do that again" I smirked.

"well lass my door is always open" he smirked kissing me lightly.

"like 7/11" I chuckled pulling away.

he laughed,"aye"

a few minutes passed and we all got ready to go to Romeos uncles restraunt. We were greeted by his uncle Cesar and he led us to a booth in the back. Romeo looked hesitant and nervous around his uncle making me curious. What history was there? I decided to question that later as I sat down next to murphy. His hand holding mine underneath the table.

"Word is, Yakavetta's gunning for you three hard. The whole city's on edge. I even heard he posted a reward like Jesse James style and shit. Any of his guys that take you out gets his palm crossed, two hundred and fifty grand and whatever they want with the girl" Cesar explained glancing at me.

my breathing hitched and Murphy's hand squeezed my hand tighter. I looked across the table Connor who was starring back at me with determined eyes. He nodded at me reassuring me. I smiled slightly and turned back to Cesar.

"Whew. A quarter of a mill for us?" Romeo exclaimed both shocked and proud causing me to roll my eyes.

"Us? What the fuck are you talking about "us?"Cesar asked.

the smile immediately fell from Romeos face and he started arguing with his uncle in Spanish,

"Tío, ¿por qué tienes para mí la falta de respeto frente a ellos ?!" (Uncle, why do you have to disrespect me in front of them?!)

"Enfriar, Mr. Big Shot! Hace un año que estaba lavando mis ollas y sartenes!"(Cool it, Mr. Big Shot! A year ago you were washing my pots and pans!) Cesar replied.

"Bueno, no me lavo las ollas de mierda ya! Yo soy parte de esto, tío!"(Well, I don't wash fucking pots anymore! I'm part of this, Uncle!) Romeo said tapping his finger on the table.

" Hey! Este no es mi primer bar-b-que! Ahora cállate y dejar de interrumpir! Déjame hablar con ellos y voy a averiguar si su en el este o en su propio mundo de fantasía de mierda!"(Hey! This isn't my first bar-b-que! Now shut up and stop interrupting! Let me talk to them and I'll figure out whether your in on this or in your own fucking fantasy world!) Cesar replied harshly.

i watched Romeo swallow his anger. Biting his tongue and tryin to remain calm. I felt bad for the man. I know what it's like to have your family not believe in you. No one did till the macmanus brothers came into my life, but that's another story. Obviously the two didn't realize we could understand what they were saying. Other languages I couldn't do, but Spanish I understood.

"él está con nosotros" (he's with us) murphy said gaining a surprised expression from Cesar.

"and Is my nephew pulling his weight?" Cesar asked shocked.

"mucho así"(very much so) I smiled

"Mucho corazon."( a lot of heart) Connor replied tapping his chest.

Cesar looks over to Romeo with a new found respect. You couldn't miss the pride In his eyes as he puts a hand over Romeos. Romeo looked shocked and very influenced by the small gesture causing me to smile. After their little moment, Cesar turns back to us,

" Gorgeous George is running the show for Little Yaka. Drugs, prostitution,sharking, the whole cha cha. If anybody knows where he is, it's thatfat fucking pedico. I'll put it out on the wire."

I followed behind murphy as we started to leave Cesar's when I heard,

"señorita?"

murphy and I both stopped and saw Cesar waiting for me. I turned to murphy and nodded. He nodded back and walked out of the resteraunt as I walked back to Cesar.

"please be careful señorita. Whatever yakevetta is planning Is something big and what I've heard around, they don't have nice plans for you muchacha" he said.

"thank you for the concern Cesar, but I can handle it" I smiled.

"no doubt In my mind, just be careful. He's dangerous" he said.

"can't be worse than his father" I mumbled and turned to leave before he could say anything else.

i quickly got in the back seat with Connor as murph turned to me,"what did he want liv?"

i hid the worry from my face and faked a smile,"nothing really"

he searched my eyes a few minutes until he turned back towards the front. We were driving in an awkward silence for a good 15 minutes. The only thing making any noise In the car was Romeo sniffling, trying not to cry hard. A few more awkward seconds passed by until murphy decided to break it,

"Anybody hungry?maybe we should stop at an IHOP or.." Connor cut his brother off,

"Shut up. Romeo's crying."

We were all silent and then broke out in laughter,

"You fucking assholes!" Romeo yelled wiping his eyes.

Leave it to Connor to make awkward moments lighter. In all honesty with all this yakevetta shit, it made me nervous. But with my boys by my side, I knew I had nothing to be scared of...right?


	8. I know how it is

Early the next morning we had decided to stop by the grave site where Rocco was. I had refused to come here since everything happened. I just didn't think I was ready. I couldn't face reality yet. Sure it had been 8 years, but the man was my best friend. We all walked into the coliseum and the boys made their way to the grave. I stopped and watched them find his and Neal infront. I still couldn't bring myself to go over there just yet. I sighed and turned to see Romeo leaning against the door. I walked over and leaned on the wall across from him. We starred at boys before he spoke up,

"You not know him well?"

I looked at Romeo and then back to the boys and sighed,"just the opposite, he was like family"

"Then why ain't you over there?" He asked.

I turned back to him,"why do you cry over everything?"

He didn't say anything and I sighed,

"I know how it is you know?"

He looked up at me and arched an eyebrow. I sighed and continued," to feel like nothing. Like you are a failure to everyone. Like no ones proud of you."

He didn't say anything and just starred at me intrigued so I continued,"my mom died giving birth to me and my dad blamed me for it. Safe to say he wasn't very nice to me, but no matter what I tried to get something nice out of that man. I worked so damn hard to make him proud of me. Never happened though"

I flinched thinking of the memories of my childhood. Memories even murphy didn't know.

"Where is he now?" Romeo asked.

"No clue, moment I turned 18 I moved out here and that's when I met the boys and Rocco. They saved me and Rocco was always there for me."

"That why Ya wanna get ur hands on yakevetta so bad?" He asked.

Memories of that night flooded my mind as I blinked tears away. he changed the subject,

"So, am I as good as this guy, or what?"

I chuckled and wiped my eyes,"You, sir, are no David Della Rocco."

I looked at Romeo and he smiled lightly at me. I smiled back. This was really the first good talk and moment we ever had. We were interrupted when the guys came to our side,

"Ya ready to go?"

We both nodded and I looked at Romeo one more time who just nodded and set off to the car. Murphy grabbed my hand and started to walk, but I didn't move, he looked at me with an arched eyebrow,

"Ya alright?"

"Yea. Give me a minute?" I asked looking towards the grave.

His eyes followed mine and then met mine and nodded, releasing my hand, and walking out to the car. I sighed and turned back and slowly walked over to the grave, stopping infront of it. Tears filled my eyes as I starred at the picture of my best friend. I noticed they had used his mug shot, but honestly I didn't care. Tears spilled off my eyes as I whispered,

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. You'd probably kick my ass for crying right now. I'm trying to be strong roc, but I don't know how much longer I can pretend to be strong. I'm not strong. I'm scared." I wiped my tears from my eyes and took a deep breath and whispered,"I miss you roc. Take care of my baby"

With that I kissed the picture and stood up wiping my eyes. I walked back to the car and got in the back with Connor. No one said anything which I was thankful for. My hand was grabbed and I looked down seeing Connors hand gripped onto mine. I looked up and he smiled at me and I smiled back. About an hour later The car had come to a stop outside of a tanning salon where George was. I rolled my eyes just thinking of him. The man was more of a woman than I was. The boys started suiting up as I starred out the window. All I could think about was what Cesar had said to me. His words both made me nervous and more determined. The yakevetta family had ruined my life in more ways than one and I wasn't going to let them near my family again unless they are starring down a bullet hole. If they thought they were gonna get their hands on me, they had another thing coming.

"Lass?" I heard Connor say next to me.

I shook my head coming out of deep thought and starred back at Connor,"ummm yea?"

"Ya alright?" He asked.

"O ummm yea...fine" I smiled.

He looked at me skeptically, but didn't question about it. I grabbed my gun as we all get out of the car and made our way through the back of the salon until we found the one that George was in. I chuckled hearing him singing out loud to a song. Murphy squeezed my hand, reminding me to be quiet. I nodded as we all made our way into the room. Connor nodded at us as murph and I jumped onto the top of the tanning bed and Connor placed the barrel of the gun to George's head,

"Lovely voice. We'd like ya ta sing for us. What do ya say?"

I giggled at Connors comment as he nodded at us and we both hopped off the bed causing George to fall out and on all fours struggling to catch a breath. I quickly adverted my eyes seeing him in a hot pink speedo. That is definitely something I could've gone my whole life without seeing.

" It's getting hard to be a fucking gentleman of leisure, here!" George yells.

The boys then yanked George to his feet and slammed him against the wall, each having a gun pointed in the palm of his hands. I stood infront,gun raised to his chest. I glared at the man who seemed terrified.

" We want the shooter you motherfuckers used on that priest." Murphy yelled.

"I don't know who it is." George cried gaining back hand from murphy.

"Bull shit!" I yelled.

The man started freaking out and I could see how seriously terrified he was in his eyes. I almost felt bad for him. We grew tired of him stalling as we all clicked our guns back causing the man to yell in fear,

It's the truth! Concezio didn't tell no one what he was doing cuz he knew nobody would have o'kay'ed it! The shooter's an independent contractor! That's all I know!"

The boys looked over at me as I studied the terrified mans eyes. I could tell he was telling the truth. I nodded at Connor and murph as they turned back to George,

"Where's Yakavetta hidin'?" Connor asked.

"The Prudential! Fortieth floor! Jesus Christ!" George breathed out.

All comes to a halt when a ringing sound appears. I turned and saw Romeo digging George's phone from his pants on the side of the floor. He tosses it to me and I open a text just saying WHERE. I arch my eyebrow,

"Where?"

"You meeting someone tonight, George?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. The brugliones." He says frightened.

"The what?" I asked and then looked back down at the simple word on the screen.

"Yakavetta's racket chiefs. Street guys." George stutters, but then seems to brighten up,Your kind of guys. You could take a real bite outta crime here, huh? I could help you."

I looked up from the phone and handed it over to Connor so he could see the message. I kept my gun on the man the whole time as I crossed over to murphy.

Connor looked at the message and then asked," What's that?"

"Nobody forgot what you guys did to us last time. They're staying indoors. I give out the location an hour before." He cried in fear again.

"My Uncle's place is closed tonight. I got the keys." Romeo added.

"It's down by the docks. Dead as a doornail at night." Murphy told me and Connor.

I smiled at Romeo and nodded. He smirked and nodded back.

"Yeah. You could set off fourth of July fireworks in dat place and nobody would hear. How's Mexican for you, George?" Connor asked George while playfully hitting him I. The face.

" No difference to me. I think I just shit my Speedos, anyway." He groaned gaining a disgusted look from me.

We had made our way back to Romeos uncles place. Romeo was out serving some of yakevettas men while the 3 of us had George in the back. Our guns pointing into his back as he starred out a window at the men. I was trying to breathe through my mouth cause it turns out George really did shit himself. I was trying to avoid from looking down at the shit stain on the speedo.

"Just two more to go. Uh...You guys are gonna let me go, right?" George asked.

"We'll see, won't we." Murph said.

George whines and sounds like he is about to cry,

"Jesus, this is some embarrassing shit."

All is quiet for a few more minutes till George looks over at me,"hey"

I arch an eyebrow and he says,"look I'm not really in a good position here but ya need to know something"

"Shut up!" Connor yells.

"She needs to hear this!" He yelled back at the boys gaining a slap in the face from murphy.

"Murph stop!" I yelled.

Both boys looked at me and calmed down. I lowered my gun and looked at George who looked at me with thankful eyes,

"Stay away from yakevetta. He's got stuff up his sleeve for you and it ain't safe."

My eyes widened. Was he really warning me? He wasn't like the other mov guys we ran into. This man was good. I nodded and murphy growled,

"If ya think we gonna let him touch her ya got another thing comin!" And hit him across the head with his gun.

"Murphy stop!" I scolded earning a glare from murphy and relief from George.

This was the second warning I've gotten about yakevetta and the second time my entire life I've felt the extreme need to kill someone.


	9. Where's gorgeous?

I watched as murphy and Connor put their finishing touches on George. I really did feel bad for the guy. I could tell he wasn't like the others, just thrown into a bad situation because of family. It felt like we had been waiting forever as Romeo came busting through the kitchen door pissed off,

"These dagos are getting antsy and I'm getting Spicaroo'd and Pepe'd. The kid's about to go Poncho fucking Villa out there!"

"Stick it out. Waitin' on one more." Connor said.

Romeo rolled his eyes and barged back out of the kitchen. I then decided to slip away for a moment seeing the brothers were both occupied and I needed some fresh air. I walked out the back of he building and took out my phone, dialing Noah's number. Noah had basically took me in as his own and was the only father figure I ever had. Sure there was doc, but I saw him more grandfather type.

"Ello? Liv? Ya alright lass?" Noah answered.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips. His fatherly voice always seemed to calm me down.

"Hey Noah. I'm fine" I smiled.

"Dats good, how are da boys?" He asked.

"Up to no good like always" I chuckled.

"Dats me boys" I heard him chuckle.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" I asked remembering that he was coughing an awful lot before we left.

"I'm just fine lass" he said.

I let out a deep breath and all was silent when he said,"ya called me for another reason didn't ya lass? Sometins up wit ya"

Smirking down at the phone, I wiped a tear from my eye,"you know me way too well"

"I hear it in yer voice, wats da matter?" He asked.

"Just hearing your voice calms me down" I whispered taking another deep breath.

"Liv wats goin..." He started to ask, but inside the shop I heard murphy yell,"liv!"

Smirking I said,"I have to go Noah, duty calls"

"Later then" he said.

"Later" I smiled.

"Love ya lass" he said and then he hung up.

I starred down at the phone wide eyed for what felt like hours. Never in the 8 years I have been around him did he ever tell me that. He never even told his sons that. I mean sure you knew he did, by he never actually said it. I jumped out of my thoughts when the door to the back opened with a distraught looking murphy. When he saw me, he breathed a sigh of relief,

"What da fuck liv? Ya can't just fuckin disappear at a time like dis!"

"I know I'm sorry" I whispered.

He seemed to calm down when he noticed my eyes,"ya alright? Ya been cryin?"

I quickly wiped them and shook my head,"no no I'm fine"

I faked a smile as he walked up to me and grabbed my hand,"no yer not, talk to me"

I looked into Murphy's deep blue eyes. This man was so determined, so fearless that I couldn't bring myself to tell him I was scared. That was below both of us.

"I'm fine murph, promise" I smiled.

He looked at me skeptically, but let it go for now as we walked back inside hand in hand.

**? Pov**

I watched as the dark haired son took the woman back inside. Only confirming my suspicions. They were here. I quickly picked up my phone and dialed the number which was answered rather quickly,

"Lui non è con loro ."(He is not with them." I said.

"Sei sicuro ?"( Are you certain?) the old man asked in his raspy voice.

"Sì. E 'solo i figli e la ragazza. Hanno uno spagnolo con loro. Essi macellazione tutti." (Yes. It is only the sons and the girl. They have a Spaniard with them. They will slaughter everyone.)

"Lasciarli. Se uccidi i figli ... il padre verrà."(Let them. If you kill the sons...the father will come.)

"e la ragazza?" (And the girl?) I asked.

I heard the man chuckle as he said,"ho altri piani per lei"( I have other plans for her)

The old man hung up after he said that leaving me with nothing but a sedistic smile to spread across my face.

** Olivias pov**

I sat next to murphy on a cooler as we waited for the last man to arrive. A wave of nausea suddenly hitting me as I grasp my stomach. I guess everything that is going on and what yakevetta said is really getting to me.

"Ya alright?" Murphy asked.

"Ya" I smiled as the nausea passed rather quickly which I was thankful for.

"The gang's all here." Connor said.

Murphy and I jumped into action as Romeo slammed down a few pots he was carrying and turned to us fuming with his hands out,

"Gimme my fucking bee bee gun."

I chuckled and looked to murphy and nodded as he looked at Connor and nodded to him.

"Naw. You've earned your stripes, Rome." Murphy said throwing him a .9mm.

I watched as he caught the gun and held it like it was a newborn child. He looked up and had tears in his eyes. I smiled at him, but murphy snapped,

"Ey pull it together"

Romeo quickly blinked away the tears an put on a tough guy act as he hid his gun and walked back out of the back. Murphy turned to me kissed my forehead as I nodded at him. Both brothers got in position and I took my mine behind George until I heard one of the men say,

"Hey...where's gorgeous?"

I took this as the perfect timing and pushed the table with George strapped to it out into the middle of the bar and quickly hid behind the door. I nodded at the boys one last time as they made their way into the bar underneath the cabinets. I peeked out of my hiding place and noticed all the men were now around George. I silently took out my gun and got in position for when they turned around.

"Erin go brah?" What the hell does that mean?" One of them asked.

"It's Irish for "You're fucked."" Murphy snarled as the men turned around in shock and the blood bath started.


	10. Jealous?

Bodies dropped left and right as the slaughter ended. Once we were sure they were all dead, murphy immediately came to my side,

"Ya alright?"

I checked over myself and then smiled up at him as I was putting my gun away,"I'm fine"

My eyes then roamed over his body looking for an injury and for my personal enjoyment. Is it weird that usually after our hits, I found myself extremely turned on by him? Murphy smirked,

"Ya see something ya like?"

Blushing I smirked,"don't flatter yourself irish, just making sure you didn't get hit"

"Whatever ya say liv" he smirked playfully while grabbing my hand and leading me over to Connor and Romeo.

I jumped as George made his way to his feet banging the table he was strapped to against the bar. The poor man was shaking and terrified as he gazed across the bodies. He then turned to us and pleaded,

"Uh, I've seen the light! You guys have really turned me around on this! I'm like born again and shit! I swear!"

I smiled sympathetically at him. I really did believe him.

"What do ya think? Let him go?" Murph asked us.

I slightly nodded and then we looked at Connor who looked from George, back to me. He starred at us and then turned to George. I swore I saw a hint of playfulness in his eyes, but you never knew with Connor. I watched as my brother in law made his way over to George and slips a bullet into his revolver and spins the barrel snapping it shut. George starts weeping and I grip onto murphy tighter.

"We'll let God decide if you get a second chance." Connor said forcing George to turn as he put the barrel of the gun to George's head.

I felt Murphy's arm wrap around my waist and pull me into his chest as I silently prayed for the bullet not to fire.

"You better be right with your Jesus boy" Connor growled.

George closed his eyes and whimpered as Connor pulled the trigger only to hear a click. I let out a sigh of relief as George almost fell over.

"Well, praise be to Jesus!" Connor exclaimed.

I laughed against Murphy's chest as Connor made his way back over to us. I watched as George barely made it to the door as he was still shaking.

"Hey George?" Connor said causing the still terrified man to look back,

"All good boys go to heaven."

Romeo looked at him confused and I just chuckled as George stumbled out of the bar.

"Now, that was, perhaps the finest example of spiritual guidance that I have ever had the good fortune ta witness." Murphy joked.

"Well, thank you very much." Connor smirked.

"Dude you probably made the poor man shit his speedo worse than he already had" I laughed causing Connor to arch an eyebrow playfully.

We were about to leave when bullets started flying again. Murphy immediately pushed me to the ground and covered me aiming his gun. Connor stood slightly infront of me and murphy. I watched as Romeo ran after a man in the back and then back towards the front of the bar where a woman with long red hair had her gun raised. Then the bullets seemed to stop flying.

"Drop the gun! Drop it!" Connor yelled to the woman.

The woman raises her hands and sets the gun on a table near by,"Easy fellas. I'm alone."

We just stare at the woman as murphy hesitantly gets off of me and helps me up from the ground with his gun still raised at the woman and an arm protectively around me. I starred at the woman trying to figure her out as connor slightly stepped infront of me protectively. Romeo ran back at us with widened eyes.

"Who are ya?" Connor asked.

"My name is Eunice Bloom...and I'm your new guardian angel." Eunice said causing me to roll my eyes.

She was far from a guardian angel in my eyes. I glared hard at the woman as she continued,

"A torch was passed to me by a mutual friend"

The boys look at each other confused and lowered their weapons. I felt them look at me, but I just continued glaring at the woman. I didn't like the looks she was giving my boys and I do not share.

"O yea? Who?" I growled.

"Paul maximillion fuckin smecker" she said in her stupid southern accent.

My eyes widened and a pang of guilt hit my stomach as I adverted my eyes to the ground.

"We heard about Smecker. He was a good man" murphy said.

"Aye. You have our condolences." Connor said while leaning on the bar.

"And you have mine." She replied.

"I'm Connor, dats Romeo, and dats me brother Murphy and his wife Olivia."Connor said as I once again made eye contact with the woman.

" Who the fuck was that guy?!" Romeo exclaimed.

"That, I suspect, was the shooter you Four have been looking for." She said.

My eyes widened as I watched the boys look at each other with frustration and anger in their eyes. Romeo was still just as confused,

"Fucking...what the fuck?! Who the fuck is this brawd?! And what the fuck's going on, here?!"

I chuckled and put a reassuring hand on Romeos shoulder as Eunice said sarcastically,"Let's speed this up before your new sidekick's got to dig any deeper into his impressive vocabulary."

I glared over at the woman. Romeo was like a brother to me and only I was allowed to mess with him. I definitely did not like this woman. I heard Romeo growl and his breathing picked up as I squeezed his shoulder.

"Oh, no you didn't." He growled.

"I am an FBI agent who is controlling this investigation from within, in order to ensure that you four never see the inside of a prison cell. I am conspiring to do this with three like minded individuals who have aided you in the past. Though I have yet to inform them of my agenda because, well, girl's gotta have her fun." She smirked causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Dolly, Duffy and Greenly?" Murphy asked from beside me.

"The very same." She smiled while taking off her coat revealing a very tight dress.

"Dress tight enough?" I grunted softly enough so only I heard it, but murphy chuckled from next to me.

"How are the lads?" Connor asked.

"Two of them are scared. One's just horny." She smirked.

" Bet'cha I can guess which one." Murphy chuckled.

"Bet'cha can but let's save it for group. Right now, we have a big problem." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"What's that?" I growled.

The smirked and pointed to the bodies,"this simply will not do"

For about an hour, we worked making the bodies and blood look like they got into a bar fight. I was helping murphy move a body when I looked over and saw Eunice bending over by Connor and helping him splash blood on the bar. I growled and then heard murphy chuckle. I turned and arched an eyebrow,

"Something funny?"

"A little jealous are we?" He smirked.

"I'm not jealous" I grumbled.

I heard murph chuckle again, but chose to ignore it as we set the body down and turned back towards the others. Suddenly the same wave of nausea from earlier entered the pit of my stomach. I tried to fight it away knowing murphy would freak if he knew I was getting sick. All this blood must be getting to me. I clutched into my stomach and fought the feeling away. When It subsided, I looked up seeing the boys were all talking so murphy hadn't noticed, but off to the side I notice Eunice was looking at me studying me. I took a deep breath and turned away.


End file.
